Amnesia
by Kiara Adsgar
Summary: Naruto sufre un accidente en el que pierde la memoria, olvida que Sakura es su novia y prometida.En su mente se crea un universo alterno a la realidad, donde Hinata es su novia.Siendo esta la casi novia de su mejor amigo: Sasuke.sumary completo en el fic.
1. Prologo

**Title: Amnesia**  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Naruto+Hinata  
><strong>Tipo de relato:<strong> Long-fic  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ayer fui a comprar los derechos pero no tenía suficiente dinero así que Kishimoto-san aun es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Naruto sufre un accidente en el que pierde la memoria, olvida que Sakura es su novia y prometida desde la prepatoria y en su mente se crea un universo alterno a la realidad, donde Hinata es su novia. Siendo esta la mejor amiga de Sakura y casi novia de su mejor amigo: Sasuke. Si quieren saber como terminara resolviéndose este lio amoroso entra y descúbrelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Amnesia<strong>

* * *

><p>Cada cabeza es un mundo, pero que pasaria cuando los hilos que sostienen ese mundo se rompen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Sentada en una silla, en la sala de espera del hospital, ocultando tú mirada bajo tu flequillo, mientras las lagrimas salen de tus ojos.

—Naruto…

Dices entre sollozos de modo que solo tú puedas escucharlo.

—¡Mierda!

Tu mirada, va desde tu ropa y manos ensangrentadas hasta los pies de Sakura, que se mueven de un lado a otro, desde que supo la noticia, la chica no ha parado de caminar en círculos, gritando todo tipo de impropios y soltando unas cuantas lagrimas que nunca llegan mas allá de su mejilla, ya que la misma las retira con furia.

—Eres un idiota Naruto.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hinata concuerda con Sakura, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pensando? ¿Como pudo pasar esto? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué nadie les dice nada? ¿Acaso esta muerto?

—No pue…

Las lágrimas vuelven a brotar de tus ojos, hay tantas preguntas mas el cruel silencio es la repuesta.

—Llorar no va a arreglar nada.

Frías y duras palabras, dicha con un toque de ira y son solo para ti. Sasuke se encuentra a tu lado, más bien tres sillas a la izquierda de la tuya. Se encuentra molesto y se nota con solo ver como sus manos envueltas en vendas pero apretadas de una manera tan fuerte que podría volver a lastimarse si continua haciéndolo.

El solo recibió algunos golpes, el que llevo la peor parte fue Naruto, quien ahora esta siendo intervenido en el quirófano.

Llevan cuatro horas mal contadas, desde que llegaron allí y tú no has podido siquiera lavarte y retirar la sangre de Naruto de tus manos.

Aun tienes la imagen en la cabeza del mismo, salir disparado a través del cristal del auto y caer justo al lado tuyo, entraste en pánico al instante y no pudiste hacer nada, nada mas que tomar el cuerpo de Naruto y ahuecarlo en tu pecho, razón por la que estas manchada de sangre.

No es fácil ver al ser amado casi morir y no poder hacer nada ¿eh?

—Familiares de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Hola!

desde hace mucho que tengo esta historia en la cabeza y no la escribia por falta de tiempo, pero al fin lo hice, es mi primer longfic aqui y espero les haya gustado.

Lamento mis faltas ortograficas y de redacción

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Angustia

**Disclaimer:** Ayer fui a comprar los derechos pero no tenía suficiente dinero así que Kishimoto-san aun es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.

**Capitulo 1 **

**Angustias**

Estás horrible, un total desastre, sí, esa chica mas pálida de lo normal que esta frente a ti, eres tú, ese es tu reflejo, pero aunque tu apariencia no es la mejor de todas, tu corazón en estos momentos se encuentra rebosante de alegría.

Naruto esta bien, se encuentra dormido, Sakura esta con él y te duele el no poder ser tú, pero te alegra saber que esta bien y que pronto despertará o eso dijeron los médicos.

—Naruto-kun.

Dices entre suspiros, mientras una lágrima resbala por tu mejilla, eres tan sentimental, se supone que debes reír y en vez de eso lloras de felicidad, hasta en tu momentos más felices sueles llorar ¿eh?

Sales del baño y te diriges a la cafetería tu rostro y manos, se encuentran limpias de todo rastro de sangre y para tu suerte siempre llevas ropa extra para cualquier emergencia en el maletero de tu auto.

Un bullicio moderado te da la bienvenida a la cafetería, ordenas dos cafés, y al recibirlos sales del lugar, caminas a paso moderado por los pasillos hacia la sala de espera, buscas a Sasuke con la mirada y lo encuentras ahí, sentado en el mismo lugar donde le dejaste antes de ir al baño.

Caminas hacia él y le ofreces un café, él te mira sin expresión alguna, toma el café y suelta un "Hmp" que entiendes como un muchas gracias o no debiste molestarte. Realmente no eres muy buena traduciendo sus monosílabos como Sakura lo hace, pero eso no importa mucho.

-º-

Acaricias con ternura sus rubios cabellos, una lágrima de felicidad roda por tu mejilla, al saber que esta bien, amas verle dormir, ha cambiado tanto, esta más apuesto de eso estás totalmente segura.

—Naruto-kun…

Sakura ha salido por unos minutos y tú sin miedo alguno te das el lujo de contemplarlo y acariciar su rostro, con tu mano derecha.

Tan solo unos segundos bastan para darte cuenta de lo mucho que lo sigues amando.  
>La puerta es abierta y tú súbitamente retiras la mano que antes acariciaba el rostro de Naruto, esperando que la persona que haya entrado no hubiera visto lo que hacías.<p>

—¡¿Como esta mi pequeño?

Pregunta una mujer en tono desesperado, al instante reconoces esa voz.

—Kushina-san, Minato-san. —Saludas cortésmente inclinado un poco tu cuerpo, haciendo una reverencia como señal de cortesía.

La pelirroja se nota alterada pasa de ti, y va directo a su hijo. Minato te regresa el saludo por ambos y te pregunta ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor sobre su estado?

—Nos informo que se encuentra estable, el impacto solo lo recibió en la cabeza, en estos momentos se encuentra dormido, debe despertar pronto.

El silencio se hace incomodo, comprendes el hecho de que ellos quieren estar a solas con su hijo así que haces una ultima reverencia y decides darles un poco de privacidad.

Te diriges a la sala de espera y te sientas en el mismo lugar que antes, ves como una mujer adulta de pelo negro largo revisa a Sasuke y al final lo abraza, se dirige hacia ti, hace lo mismo y te regala un abrazo.

—Me alegra que tú también estés bien, Hinata. —expresa mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias, Mikoto-san.

Ella se vuelve a su hijo para saber mas de cómo sucedió el desafortunado accidente, uno que no tienes muchos deseos de recordar.

-º-

Tomas las llaves de tu apartamento antes de salir a toda prisa, un taxi se para justo delante de ti.

Entras sin perder tiempo, quieres llegar lo mas rápido posible, no querías despegarte de Naruto ni un segundo, pero lamentablemente tu condiciones físicas no eran las mas adecuadas, necesitabas un baño y un cambio de ropa, aunque no quisieras apartarte de él, debías hacerlo.

—Al hospital Konoha, rápido por favor

El hombre asiente y tú te acomodas en el asiento, frotando tus manos enguantadas, el clima de la temporada es realmente frio.

-º-

Caminas por los pasillos a paso acelerado, tu pelo largo de un extraño color rosa se balancea al compas de tus pasos, te encuentra más cerca de tu objetivo la habitación de Naruto.

Te diriges hacia la habitación, pero para tu sorpresa la encuentras totalmente vacía. Tu corazón se entumece en tu pecho, caes al suelo, las lagrimas ruedan por tus mejillas no puedes entender _¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Naruto?_

-º-

—Cálmate Kushina.

Te susurra tu esposo dulcemente al oído, aunque en estos momentos desearías poder controlarte como él suele hacerlo, pero no puedes se te hace tan difícil.

La miras tranquilamente y con la mirada le imploras que se siente, —Naruto esta bien, susurras en su oído, cuando logras sentarla, aunque no puedes negar que tu también te estas muriendo de preocupación, pero debes mantener la calma por que alguien debe apoyar a Kushina.

Mikoto, se acerca a ustedes y trata de motivar a Kushina aunque se encuentra tan preocupada como ella, es su amiga y hermana

-º-

**NA:** Lamento tanto la espera, es que no podía subir el capi, se me había olvidado como hacerlo.

Hay mucho drama y llanto, lose, además que no ha iniciado el NaruHina, pero todo con calma, ya viene.

Esta corto pero los recompensare.


	3. Añoranza

**Disclaimer:**ayer fui a comprar los derechos pero no tenía suficiente dinero así que Kishimoto-san aun es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.

_**—Aclaraciones y demás al final del capitulo.**_

**¡Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

** Añoranza**

* * *

><p>Te encuentras sentada en la sala de espera, con mucha mas calma, al ver la habitación de Naruto totalmente vacía, creíste por un momento que él…<p>

—_No, él, está bien, está bien. _

Intentas controlarte a ti misma, alentándote.

Cuando Hinata te encontró en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, te dijo claramente, que le estaban realizando unos estudios, pues los sedantes que le aplicaron no eran tan fuertes como para que no despertara.

En cuestión de segundo la sala de espera se encuentra invadida de amigos y parientes de la familia, los abuelos de Naruto: Jiraya y Tsunade—quien también es tu madrina—, el padre de Sasuke y el de Hinata.

—Te traje un café —, tomas el vaso y ni te molestas en beber el contenido —él va a estar bien, Frentona, ahora tómatelo, te hará bien.

Decides hacerle caso. Ino es tu amiga y de Naruto también, al igual que varios compañeros de trabajo y de universidad que también están aquí, todos preocupados.

.

.

.

Pasan horas y nadie les dice nada, como detesta el suspenso.

—¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?

Golpeas el suelo con tu pie, Minato te dice que te calmes, pero se nota tan desesperado como tú.

Un doctor se acerca a ustedes.

—Son los padres de Naruto, Uzumaki.

—Si, —responden al unisonó.

Todos los presentes se acercan, desean saber que esta ocurriendo.

—Los estudios son muy claro, lamento tener que darles esta noticia…

—¡Hable de una maldita vez!

El doctor te mira impresionado, ¿Es qué no entiende que se trata de tu hijo?

—Su hijo esta en coma.

Todos quedan noqueados, con esta noticia, Naruto esta en coma.

—Gran parte del golpe lo recibió en la cabeza, tiene una contusión parecía leve, pero lo estudio denotan que una parte del cerebro se esta muriendo, estamos aplicando un suero de hormonas para intentar reanimar las células del cerebro, pero el tratamiento toma su tiempo y no hay una seguridad clara de que funcione. —Continua explicando el medico.

—mi hijo…coma….Naruto…no…

Sientes como Minato, te abraza, mientras lagrimas salen de tus ojos, no quieres saber nada mas.

—la duración total del tratamiento son tres meses, pero como les dije antes no hay una seguridad de que funcione ustedes deciden si continuar el tratamiento o no.

¿Qué cosa dice ese medico?

Es obvio que continuaran el tratamiento, hay una esperanza de vida para tu hijo.

.

.

.

—_Teme, dile lo que sientes y punto. _

—_Dobe, haré las cosas a mi modo, no soy como tú, yo tengo mi propio estilo. _

—_eres un cobarde, teme. _

—_Hmp. _

—_Sakura-chan, me dijo que regreso hace varios días y que esta muy hermosa, mucho mas, desde la ultima vez que la vimos en Inglaterra._

—_Hmp. _

—_oh mira ahí esta Hinata, vamos, le pedirás una cita hoy. _

—_Naruto, no, espera. ¡Naruto! _

Te despiertas sudado, miras con pesadez el reloj colocado en la mesa de noche, marcando las tres de la mañana, has vuelto a tener pesadillas con el accidente, han pasado dos meses y te ha sido muy difícil olvidarlo.

Ya no tienes deseos de dormir, te levantas, bañas y decides cambiarte, tomas las llaves del auto y tomas un rumbo.

Vives solo desde hace unos años, así que no tienes que darle explicaciones de tu vida a nadie. Siempre has sido solitario y ahora mas.

Llegas a la Clínica donde Naruto aun esta hospitalizado, evitas cada una de las miradas lascivas que te brindan las enfermeras del lugar y solo piensas en ir a ver a tu amigo.

No tocas al entrar, sabes que no hay nadie, Sakura tiene turno de noche en la clínica donde consiguió trabajo hace un mes, ella es la única que duerme con Naruto, pero quedas sorprendido al encontrarte a alguien allí dentro.

—Hinata…

Duerme al parecer muy incomoda en un pequeño sofá que hay en la habitación. Te inclinas hacia ella, acaricias su mejilla, esta fría, Dios esta muy bella.

Siempre la consideraste una mujer muy bella y un reto hacia tu vida, en la escuela fue la única que no demostró ese amor obsesivo hacia a ti, por eso te agrado desde el principio, pero su actitud tímida y la tuya conservadora y rígida te hace difícil el entablar una conversación con ella. Siempre que le decías algo, ella respondía con un lo siento. Claro por que a fin de cuentas constantemente le estas insultado.

¿No puedes simplemente seducirla? te gustaría, pero romperías la magia de inocencia que cubre su alrededor, ella es especial, en toda la extensión de la palabra, no es como todas a las que has seducido.

Ella se mueve incomoda, poco a poco abre los ojos y te descubre muy cerca de ella.

—ah, Hola…Sasuke-san

Siempre el mismo tono de respeto hacia a ti.

—hmp.

—lo siento…me quede dormida, supongo que viniste a ver a Naruto-kun. Con tu permiso me retiro.

Una breve inclinación y se marcha. Tú no haces nada para entablar una conversación con ella, patético, siempre patético.

Tomas una silla y la colocas al lado de la cama, Naruto esta dormido igual que siempre, pero es el único con él que puedes desahogarte.

—Hola dobe, hmp.

El silencio reina por unos segundos.

—no pude dormir, tuve pesadillas con el accidente.

Silencio de nuevo. No te responderá y eso lo sabes.

—Hoy la vi, estuvo aquí cuidándote, al parecer no se ha olvidado de ti, el único que nunca noto su amor fuiste tú, esta muy hermosa, como dijiste aquella vez.

Aunque no lo demuestres a nadie, lo extrañas, es tu amigo y la única persona que confiaba en ti.

.

.

.

Caminas despacio, tranquilo como siempre, con rumbo a la habitación 213. Minutos antes hablabas con el medico a cargo de tu hijo, que de nuevo te informa que deben esperar la finalización del tratamiento.

Tocas, nadie responde, es extraño que Naruto este solo, mayormente Sakura esta con él, Sasuke y a veces Hinata, de vez en cuando te has encontrado con tus padres.

Decides entrar, te obligas a no golpearte por visitar tan poco a tu hijo.

—Hola, hijo.

Acaricia su cabello rubio, como lo hacías desde que él era un pequeño.

—debes entender que te visite muy poco, primero tú y ahora Kushina —, haces una pausa—entre tú, tu madre y la empresa, el tiempo se me ha hecho considerablemente escaso.

Decides sentarte, apoyas tus codos en tus piernas colocando tus manos en la cabeza.

—No sabes como me duele verte así, llegar a casa y encontrar la sombra de Kushina, te estoy perdiendo a ti y ella va por el mismo camino—una lagrima traicionera se escapa de tus ojos—debo ser fuerte pero no se cuanto voy a resistir.

Te levantas caminas hacia tu hijo, quisieras abrazarlo, escuchar su riza cantarina, discutir con Kushina por un tazón de ramen, Dios cuanto lo añoras.

—Te amo, hijo —decides marcharte —Naruto, lucha, lucha se que vas a ponerte bien.

.

.

.

Acaricias su pelo, estas feliz, sonríes para tus adentro.

—hola mi Naruto, lamento no haber dormido contigo anoche, le pedí a Hinata que hiciera el favor de cuidarte.

Lo cubres mejor con una sabana

—estoy trabajando en una clínica y ayer me toco turno de noche, pero hoy podre estar contigo todo el día, me han dado el día libre.

Le das un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Te sientas en la silla acomodada al lado de la cama, alguien debió haberla dejado ahí, atas tu cabello rosa en una coleta alta.

—te extraño, Naruto.

.

.

.

**NA:** el vuelto con un capi mas largo que el anterior, en el que si se fijaron pudieron descubrir que han pasado dos meses después del accidente y que hay muchas cosas que relatar, por ejemplo que ha pasado en esto dos meses. Vimos los sentimientos de Sasuke y que se ha vuelto muy hablador, bueno pienso que ya que Naruto no puede hablar y el ya no tiene que pedirle que se calla, el único que hablara será Sasuke.

Con el avance de los capítulos, iremos desvelando el pasado de los personajes, y si son

Persuasivos entenderán las pequeñas pistas que doy en la historia de lo que pasara. Muy pronto vendrán los amorios. Entre otras cosas que estoy segura disfrutaran.

Por si no se han dado cuenta les dejo esta preguntita _—¿Por qué Kushina no visita a Naruto?_

ahora contestare sus reviews

Gracias a todos por pasarse y tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic.

**Dublealfa:** me gusto tu review, gracias por aclararme eso a veces pienso que no podran comprender el cambio de personaje.

**SUSIANIME:** gracias por leer y aqui es la conti, espero la hayas disfrutado.

**lilibethsatalin: **gracias por leer, intentare domorarme los menos posible.

ahora si me despido. y que me dicen...

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
